Rhuua
=Description= ---- The Lightwarden Rhuua is a delicate looking creature; her height is slightly below average, and her build is slender-- she looks weak, as though she would be easy to pick up or knock over, but her long, slender limbs provide her with a surprising amount of speed and agility. Her face is heart-shaped, and her features are small and delicate-- often called doll-like, she has a sweet and innocent appearance at first glance. Her eyes are large and widely spaced, attracting the eye with their brilliant golden glow, and are lined heavily with kohl to make them stand out further. Dark blue freckles cover soft cheeks and a small, slightly up-turned nose, which is set above a mouth that is small- her lips are bow-shaped and full, the corners of which turn down slightly, giving her the appearance of a perpetual pout. Expensive jewelry decorates her body, and rings out with each step-- she looks like a wealthy socialite, pampered and fragile, not the veteran of several wars. When standing beside her mate, she often looks even more delicate and spoiled, and it is easy to think that she is the sort to run screaming from a fight, or to envision her hiding behind her Epilvik’s large and heavily armored frame. If one is observant, they might note little things that hint at her true nature-- flickers of silver gleam amid her the wild curls of her blue-black hair. Though it appears to have been left to grow long as a sign of vanity, the thick coils have been tied with fine metal hooks- each sharpened to a fine point, ready to catch the unsuspecting hands of any that might try to grab it. Likewise, she is rarely seen without a weapon, and though the double-headed glaive that she favours appears to be decorative, with it’s crystal studded handle and bright lacquering, the blades themselves have been honed to a razor sharp edge, and bear the signs of heavy use. Of all her features though, her eyes are the most telling- they dominate her face, and the intelligence and resolve within them are at odds with her weak appearance. Her gaze is a heavy one, steady and unflinching as she evaluates whomever she looks upon, weighing their worth and their ability to serve her and those she works to protect. Notable Features The first thing that one might notice when looking at the Lightwarden is that she has an awful lot of tattoos; vibrant indigo inks travels down the left side of her face and body, working in a long strip from temple to hip- as well as marking the inside of her left forearm, wrist, and hand. Similar strips from from the base of her skull down to the tip of her tail, and adorn the back of her right hand. A careful eye might note that these are all arcane amplifiers, applied when she was a mage...now they are merely a colourful reminder of her past. Of course, those aren’t the only tattoos she has-- the outline of several stylized flowers and birds, as well as delicate, lace-like patterns in varying shades of bright red, orange, and blue form a sleeve from her left shoulder to the elbow, creeping along her back and ribcage. A similar pattern runs from just above her right hip, and extends to her knee. She also seems quite fond of jewelry; her earlobes have been stretched to accommodate hollow hoops of elekk ivory, and stacks of glimmering metal and stone bracelets line up along both of her wrists- a fine chain hung with bells adorns one of her ankles, and brightly coloured strips of cloth wrap around sections of her tendrils and tail. Oddly enough, what appear to be shamanistic totems and relics have been woven into her wild curls, and she is strangely protective of them. If asked, she will withdraw into herself, and simply answer that they once belonged to the Farseer Azurhan. And no, she isn’t going to be giving them back. A generous smattering of dark blue freckles cover her cheeks and nose. Armor The idea of Rhuua being delicate is only encouraged by a choice in attire that practically screams ‘opulence’; she dresses most often in robes and gowns of high quality fabric, sewn with fine embroideries and decorated with crystals and precious gems. Even her armor and weapons glitter and shine- always polished to a high luster, and often lacquered with bright colours- generally blue and gold. Arms While Rhuua most often prefers to weaponize the Holy Light that courses through her, calling it down in the form of righteous fire upon her enemies, she does carry into battle a double-headed glaive. The weapon looks to be more ceremonial than anything else, the hilt and blades lacquered with bright blue and ivory enamel, the gilded details worked into the shape of birds of prey. Still, despite the azure silk that wraps the golden hilt, and the fiery gemstones that encrust the blades, her glaive is kept honed to a wickedly sharp edge-- and she is not afraid to use it. =History= ---- Rhuua was born in the town of Halaa shortly after it’s founding, to a family of mages-turned-merchants. Her father bred talbuk and worked as an herbalist, and her mother was a seamstress who wove her own cloth- imbued with special charms, as well as offered her skills as a fortune teller. Much of her childhood was spent traveling in a trading caravan-- five months out of each year, her caravan traveled from Halaa, and passed through Shattrath, Telaar, and other cities on the way to Karabor, in Shadowmoon Valley. Her life was a peaceful one; she learned herb-lore from her father, and studied under the wing of the mages who protected the caravan. As she grew older, the caravan’s entertainers began to teach her their trade, and she joined them-- learning to dance and sing. Her mother also taught her the art of soothsaying, using decks of brightly coloured cards as her medium. This peaceful life only grew more idyllic when Rhuua and her brother were sent to Shattrath to complete their studies and trials as magi. Settling the lower city, her brother sought out employment among the city guards-- it was there that Rhuua encountered Epilvik, a Guard-Captian at the time. She had long since been smitten with the handsome Vindicator, having seen him many times as city patrols met with her family's caravan, but their interactions had been little more than an exchange of pleasantries at that point. In a way that almost embarrasses her now, Rhuua made a point to find excuses that would bring her to the guard's postings-- often under the guise of bringing her brother lunch, or delivering missives as a courier, she took any opportunity she could to speak with the object of her affections...and perhaps showering him with snacks...after all, what better way to a man's heart than through his stomach? In time, the pair grew closer, and Epilvik began to court Rhuua, much to her twin's shock and disdain. As the years progressed, Rhuua moved out of her home with Drogos, and into a home in the city's residential district with Epilvik. But, as with many Draenei, her quiet and happy life would end abruptly-- the rising of the Orcish Horde, and the fall of Shattrath would change her life forever. Selected by Velen as one of the families that would remain in Shattrath to die, Rhuua accepted her fate-- and that of her mate, and she went into battle with the knowledge that though they would fall for the survival of their people, they would become one in the Light once more. There was little that could be done. The city fell, and one of the last things Rhuua witnessed before her own section of the city was overrun, was the bridge that her mate helped to defend, exploding in a brilliant display of power. Despite having accepted her death, Rhuua survived the ordeal-- she does not remember how she survived, and only knows that she woke one night under the care of an older Vindicator, a woman who had been defending the same section of the city wall. The woman, Sashka, had barely survived herself, and had found the pyromancer broken but still alive, and dragged her from the city as it was sacked. The two women slowly made their way into the marshes, and remained together until the Draenei left Draenor. Unable to cope with the things she had seen, and feeling that her people were in dire need of healing, Rhuua turned away from the arcane arts, instead turning to Sashka to learn more of the Light. Thinking all was lost, Rhuua remained behind on Draenor, rather than following her people onto the Exodar-- as such, she did not experience the crash, and only reached Azeroth when the Dark Portal was opened once more, and adventurers began to stream back and forth. By this time, Rhuua had found a traveling companion-- an aging warrior by the name of Azurhan, who had lost his sight during the Fall of Shattrath, and had ultimately turned to the Elements when they reached out to the Draenei. The unlikely pair journeyed through the Portal together-- Azurhan hoping to find his mate, Garotta, and Rhuua hoping to find...something. The two would go their separate ways in Northrend, each following a different path-- Azurhan hoping to find his Garotta in Dalaran, and Rhuua joining an organization of Draenei, seeking some sort of purpose in what felt like an otherwise empty life. Joining Te'Amun would prove to be the change that the young woman needed. At Aedion's side, she rose rapidly through the ranks, becoming the Order's Lightwarden and Spiritual guide...and it was one day in the shining city of Stormwind that she would find a familiar face-- a little older, a little more scarred, Epilvik had heard the summons of an Order seeking to preserve the Draenic way of life, and had gone to the city to meet with the Order's representative. Rhuua. Reunited with her mate at last, the pair became nigh-inseperable, and would face the coming trials together-- the war in Northrend, the Cataclysm, the rise of the Sha and the coming of the Iron Horde, both working to preserve their people, and carve out a home for them in the strange new world they now inhabited. =Personality= ---- For the most part, Rhuua is a bright and bubbly character-- nothing can keep her down for long, and she almost always has a kind word for someone, even when they have grievously wronged her. Quick to smile and slow to frown, and with the mischievous air of a prankster, Rhuua is often called childish when one takes her at a face level. But this is far from the truth. Rhuua is perfectly capable of being serious when the situation demands it of her, and her people are of the utmost importance to her. In battle, and in matters of leadership, she is calm and capable, if a bit harsh when someone steps out of line and does something that may endanger the members of the Order and those they had sworn to protect. Beliefs Like most Draenei, Rhuua is a follower of the Holy Light, and holds deep reverence for the Naaru and their teachings. Rhuua may be considered to be far more devout and zealous in her worship of the Light than most Draenei-- likely making her seem extreme in the eyes of Azerothians. Quirks Rhuua fidgets-- a lot. She bites her lip, plays with her hair, and generally has trouble staying still for long periods of time, unless focused on some task. Relationships Drogos '-- Rhuua's grouchy twin brother, he is older than she is by five minutes...and rarely lets her forget it. Their lives aligned in so many ways, but that is to be expected of twins, is it not? Their bond is unshakable, and the only thing the pair have ever disagreed on is Rhuua's choice in a mate. It was the one and only time she told him to shove his opinions where the sun doesn't shine. Epilvik -- Rhuua's lifemate, and arguably the most important relationship she has. Rarely found far from her hulking, armor-clad Justicar, Rhuua is a little...clingy-- but can you really blame the woman? She thought he was dead for years, and only recently got him back, comparatively speaking. They both seem to have trouble keeping their hands off of one another, and can be more than a little inappropriate at times. Rhuua has recently given birth to twins (February 26th)-- a boy and a girl, named Zahiir and Zaahra. She has yet to introduce her allies to her brand-new babies, nor has she spoken their names aloud to anyone save for her mate. Perhaps some sort of superstition? 'Garotta '''-- Gar is without a doubt Rhuua's heterosexual life partner. One of Rhuua's closest friends and confidantes, as well as being one of her mate's dearest friends, the pair got off to a somewhat...rocky start. Despite their awkward beginnings, the pair can often be seen getting up to no good, much to Azurhan's exasperation, and the dread of the other members of the Order. Epilvik on the other hand, just likes to watch the chaos they create and laugh, usually egging them on as he does so. '''Azurhan -- Rhuua's best friend...and something of an older brother figure, the Farseer Azurhan is Garotta's mate. Can you say double dates?! Rhuua and Azurhan go way back, the pair having traveled together and leaned on one another when they thought that their families were all lost. Rhuua wears trinkets and totems in her hair that once belong to Azurhan. She will not give them up. Ever. Don't ask. Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Vindicators Category:Te'Amun